cantarbriafandomcom-20200215-history
Cantarbria Wiki/NewHaven/New Town
=New Town= Old Town is old town and new town is new town…what happens in old town stays in old town, though new town…well…that is a different matter altogether. The city has grown and in order to do so, it expanded. With half of old town sunken the only choice was to move the general construction to outside of True Tellos. Business followed the people and New Town was born. It was gradual and seemed to take years, but the central line of cash moved as did the nobles. The market dictates price and it often controls where the town grows. Sure Old Town may come to be the what's what of the city once more, but for now it is relegated to New Town. Most of the nobles reside in New Town as well as the docks. The docks drive a lot of the influx of goods and that is a good place to center your city's general populous. The Waterfront Considering the views that accompany the ocean, it is nothing new to experience the wealthy portion of society flocking towards the Waterfront. The view and constant breeze offer an unparalleled experience that many seek. There is little to hinder those with the gold in purchasing property within this section of town. It is a good reminder that New Town is New town for a reason. Prosperity follows the wealthy, and the fact that the Estates contains a good portion of the nobles, leaves this section of town to the non-noble elite. As goods are brought in the sailors who visit are more than ready to spend their money. Fine dining exists within the waterfront as the freshest catch is generally found within The Wharf. It is easy to see how the Waterfront achieved its name. Dwarven Jugs This fine establishment specializes in hard drinks like Dwarven Spirits. The owner, Scrooge Pillagus, was often known to grope women on the streets. Such is the tale of this tavern. The food there has grown to be well received over the years as has the company that may be found there. Rumor goes on to state the fact that Scrooge once groped a dwarves lass and that was that. She fell in love with him and they bore 1 child. She cooks and he runs the tavern. His adopted son is often seen within, as a bouncer. He is the only known Korad Haras dwarf within the city. Why or how he came is unknown. His wife was rich and helped him start a tavern. He made the name in honor of her. They are known to use jugs for their drinks, rather than mugs. The Docks The constant movement makes the casual observer dizzy. Ships move into the dock and out frequently and sailors can be seen moving at all times of day and night. There is honestly little time during the day or night that doesn't see some sort of action. If it isn't a sailor or captain it is a merchant passing through. The influx of immigrants moving through is astounding. It shouldn't come as a surprise considering the number of nobles that live within the city. Their exploits are legendary, though, to be honest, it is the number of goods they purchase and consume that makes them well known. The market overflows with goods received and it generally is on consignment to one family or another. The Wharf Local commerce for the fishing season. This is the place to be if you want whatever's fresh. The smell is enough to turn your nose and make you never want to smell again, but then again, the fresh catch and the produce brought in is something that brings all sorts. There is a small amount of theft within the market, but it is well patrolled and it is considered a must for the survival of the city. Boats may be hired, mercenaries bought and paid for, whores contracted (as well as the occasional STD). This is the locale, prime for purchasing whatever food needs you have. A smaller market exists for pearls and other sea found gems as well as armaments. The weapons market here is small and specialized given the boats and such. Within the wharf a small shrine is found, the altar is quite well used and many donations are given to the Goddess of the Sea. Tylus Walk What does a congregation of lawyers look like? This is pretty much what it would look like. The local lawyers and Justicars from the temple of Tylus congregate in this area. While it can be said it is a needed profession, few travel this district from simple wanderlust. It is with purpose that citizens mill about. A more experienced or knowledgeable person might see the similarities between the streets and buildings and Mechanus. The neat and orderly streets, symmetrical and clean, gleam in the sunlight. This is perhaps the only part of the city that doesn't have horse droppings in the streets as that would be unsightly and smelly. VornGuard's Knowledge Repository This library is a tribute to the family's legacy. It is one of the most complete and largest libraries within the realm of Cantarbria. Vincent VornGuard's legacy remains the knowledge that he gained over years of service to Vorn. The large structure is deceptive in its size, and notably the ever growing and shifting walls within. The structure feels alive as it grows and makes room to the growing volumes of knowledge stored within. It is said that you could find any tome of knowledge you are looking for given the right amount of time, but who wants to spend that much time in a library. There are the few dedicated souls who take care of the edifice and its contents. Because of its vast size and indeterminable space the youth of the city have been known to play games in the basement and a few of them have been lost there. As a result a small cafe-esque tavern was built in the main level. Food may be purchased and books perused at the same time. The main function of the building serves the arcane wielders of the city and surrounding cities. Temple of Justice The temple, in conjunction with the Repository, dominates the landscape of Tylus Walk. It is indeed the center of the district. The large granite stones built high into the sky are more than a simple edifice containing the courthouse/temple to Tylus. It is a symbol of the city's unity and desire for perfection, for symmetry. Peace can only come with law and order, this is the truth that the followers try to portray to the citizens. The streets are clean because Tylus deems it worthy of our time. The lawyers mill about because they seek to enforce Law on the lawless. Wall of Heroes Along the Tylus Walk a lone wall stands, it doesn't hold anything up. It started as a tall Memorial was made for the nameless heroes of the past. As time had past other heroes may they be an adventurer, a royal knight, royalty themselves to a poor beggar that stood up for something greater than themselves to protect the citizens of New Haven; instead of removing the Memorial, the people of New Haven added more to the Memorial, adding their names so none would ever forget. Its a great honor for any stonesmen to be the one picked to add to the Memorial, as time moved and more was added it became more like a wall. Its name changed from the Memorial of The Heroes, to The Wall of Heroes. It still stands to this day, awaiting for the next hero's name to be added. There is always at least one guard unit protecting the wall from being destroyed. There are rumors that there are invisible wards hidden upon the wall, and even those with magic have a hard time seeing them. The wall stands about 10ft high, 50ft long and 10 ft wide. It has Green Jade, Stone, Marble and even some rare types of metals within its structure. The Estates The picturesque landscape begins with the Grand Arcane school and ends with the mansions of each noble family. Those walking into the district can't help but gawk at the landscaping and beauty of the buildings within the Estates. It is hard to see past the marble and obsidian that encompasses the small fortresses that make up each Noble Estate. The Grand Arcane School looks to impose its will on any who pass by. It is a reminder that, while the people may have other interests, the study of the arcane is prominent as well. Fifty-Fifty One of the few gambling halls within the estates and one of the biggest in the city. Many nobles and high merchants can be found here trying their luck, rare occasions you may see a royal walk in. All weapons and armor/shields are left at the door, with one of the many doormen. Each person regardless of their rank in society go through a body search from one of the item inspectors; there is always two people with the one of the inspectors to insure nothing may incur. When everyone is checked out guests may enter the main building. Its quite a spacious building, nothing seems to be crowded. Usually immediately a man or woman will walk up to the a guests an offer them a glass of water or one of their many fine teas, for these are the only free drinks given. They will also offer a wine list, an ale list or any other questions that may be asked. This person can also guide you throughout the Gambling Hall if its your first time here. There is food that is served here and they do offer a buffet for a price. Its a grand building with multiple levels, with a large stage in the center. Towards the back they have a natural spring that is said to cause wounds to heal faster. The rooms here are a bit pricey, normally visiting nobles or royalty use them. |} 1Fourteens is played in the same way as Twenty-six but players nominate their point number after their first throw. If on their first throw they roll three of a kind or better then this number becomes their point. If they don't throw three of a kind or better then they may choose any value as their point number and they score three points regardless.They have four more throws rolling the ten dice and score a point for every time their point number appears.Players win if they score 14 or more, or if the last four rolls of the dice fail to give up a single occurrence of their point number. A winning player is paid at odds of 8-1. 2Another version played simply reverses the outcome. The last player to throw a 1 is the loser. 3Some versions score 30 points, rather than 35, for a sequence of six.Yet another version is played without the triple 1 rule and with two additional scoring combinations of five 6s scoring 35 points and six 6s scoring 70 points. Grand Arcane School A pillar of education, the Academy is owned and operated by House Randir-Thurin. The city is well served by the institution. The building is large and old, the stone not so much carved as magically sculpted. Each room is well equipped and cleaned. While the messes that arise due to experimentation can be quite large, the faculty are keen to keep any explosions contained. The city dwarfs the college, but that does not signify the fact that it is quite larger on the inside than the outside. Arcane ingenuity is to blame for such a feat. Randir-Thurin has ever been a staple in the community and this building is a testament to their dedication. Students are seen on campus, those seeking to further their knowledge of the arcane arts. All times of the year, students hurry about gathering and dispersing their knowledge with each other. It's big and tall, Victorian style castle tower and a spire. It's the largest property with the estates with acres of land between and the closest estate. "For the safety" of the nobles in case a spell goes wrong within the school. However because of an incident in 458, the school was for move about a mile out, but still within the estate district. For each school of magic there is a tower, where its main color is what it's school is. Around those tower are slightly shorter buildings Those shorter building are the non magical study books and area for dorm students, and the dorms are there to. These tower and building surround a spire that is the talked building structure within the walls if new haven. At the base of the town resides what looks to be a large Victorian mansion. This building holds all the knowledge classes and school library and shop for the students. Around this structure are other buildings for spell practicing and artificer and mages or other magical crafters that seek to practice the art of crafting or making new items. It teaches them of what magics should be place together and the dangers. Yet it does stop the students and others from trying. So it's not uncommon to here an explosion from there. There has been a death since 458. It is rumor to have a structure at least half it's size under the ground. But no actual proof has made it's way back to the public Vorn's Respite This central park/woodland dedicated to the god, whose awakening signalled the thaw. The different aspects of Vorn have been immortalized in the landscape. There are four different areas that demonstrate the God's aspects. Earth: The hearty landscape of the underdark is perhaps the most beautiful of all. The park hosts a number of caverns that flow from the mouth of a river that feeds the sea and goes into an underground water table. The algea and moss within the caverns glow lightly. Their unearthly purples and greens shine brightly enough to allow even humans a glimpse of the great aesthetics of the earth. Large mushrooms as well as other vegitation find the caverns hospitable. There is an underground lake of freshwater that several species of fish find attractive as well. Air: Considered one of the marvels of Cantarbria, the Air portion of this park is more a set of floating islands hosting different wooded areas. Vines tether each to each other, the thickness of each vine allows visitors to walk them as a bridge from one island to another. Various animals live on each island, the likes of which are protected by the fact that the islands float above ground. Life still being sacred to the former single aspect God, the citizens of New Haven remain vigilant in keeping the life harbored in the park/woods safe. Water: Mist rises from the long fall of water reaching the highest floating island to the bottom of the above ground lake within the woodlands of the park. Some have speculated at what lives within the waters here within the park. Few understand that the falls are water elements enjoying their element. The water aspect of Vorn's Respite is most likely the least understood. It isn't a single dedicated area as some of the others are, but rather lives throughout each aspect, entwining them all and giving each a connection. Much like seams in clothes hold all the different cloth patterns together, the water runs throughout the large park. Perhaps the only area that is truly considered dedicated to water is the lake in the Earth domain which houses the various aquatic life forms. Fire: An odd contrast to the mist rising up from the Falls, the air comes up in waves. The sand feels oddly cool beneath the feet. Little vegetation grows in this area of the park. In fact, the sand doesn't span for long, but rather dense rock outcroppings flood the land. A river of sand flows where the water disappears underground, completing the aesthetic that one might think nature painted. The land is not hot to those who venture in. It appears that way, and by all accounts should be, but Vorn's faithful ensured the people were protected from the elements, allowing them to enjoy the representation of fire. Note: There is NOTHING in the Respite that will shield you from the weather. While it is true the aspects are created to give the feel of their respective elements, the winters are still winter and the summers summer. The faithful of Vorn simply made sure the sand doesn't scorch. Garathran Estate Rising high into the skies, the peaks of the spires twist into the clouds. The world beneath becomes witness to the strength of the Garathran family. The building attached to the five spires that rise into the sky is no less imposing. The message that the building conveys is clear. The family will not be put down. The grey marble slabs that make up the building and the bright white marble with thick black swirls that makes up the grounds around the manor give it an elegant, yet imposing appearance. Flying buttresses hold the cathedral like ceiling in place, the soaring heights of the domed roof held securely in place. Stained glass windows cap the building's brilliance as the plants and landscaping makes it less imposing and more habitable. Leave no doubt that this manor is a defensible location. There are rumors of underground stores. There are rumors of magical defenses. No one could know, but one thing is certain, the family does not wish to be left defenseless again. The lessons of Westguard Keep were deeply imprinted on the family as there is rumor that invisibility is not viable near the estate. Baldox Estate Similar in style to the Garathran Manor, with one glaring difference. There is no grey. There is no fleck of black within the marble structure. Gleaming white, a symbol of purity, the Baldox estate leaves little to the imagination as to their standing on things morally speaking. The estate is white, save for the green landscaping. Some note the trees, their perfectly symmetrical state. The order that is held within, balance on either side of a walk way in terms of trees and plants. There are rumors abounding of the source of each tree. At first glance Mechanus or Celestia could be the obvious source, though with the amount of workers that are seen on the grounds cleaning the marble would or could give those that closely scrutinize the manor different thoughts. Order is something that is high on the priority list of each Baldox member. This edifice is something to be proud of, something that symbolizes the family's strength. Fellavore Estate Starkly contrasted to the other Estates, the Fellavore Estate is one that could easily pass for more of a Fort than anything else, with their highly paid gaurds constantly patrolling the grounds, and its heavy, high stone walls of plain granite. Inside you can see something of the decadence that the House was once known for, with familial heirloom tapestries and other random treasures that have survived the Houses near fall and meteoric climb back into the higher ranks of Nobility. Pristinely clean on the inside, with large rooms for entertaining, the personal quarters of the members of the House tend to be a very very stark contrast to what is shown to the rest of the world... Smaller than many would expect, and with jsut enough to keep the nobles comfortable, the once brash and not so thrifty house now well knowing the proper way to spend money... on ways for keeping it. The guards are obviously well trained, and in more than one case, ex-military types, and it easily shows. The Rear of the estate is where the Houses mastiffs, horses, and other animals, as well as a training grounds of sorts in matters of combat and scholarly pursuits are taught to each member of the House. This Estate is best described as Beaeutiful in a utilitarian way. Copper Quarters Even new towns have slums. Typically they consist of the people who want to be with the rest but cannot afford it. In an attempt to keep the people appeased the government or monarchy in this case, will provide means to do so. Subsidies and funding reduce the desire of the wealthy to remain in the area and landlords turn into slumlords. The local owners see little to no return on investment and quickly lose interest in keeping their projects in good form. This is the case with Copper Quarters, named for the fact that it costs coppers to live within this portion of town. It is a shame that such would happen, but a fact. They aren't hard to spot as the world around them watches and aids. Nobles are often seen in this part of town, aiding the poor. The city is hardly ignorant of their plight as it is even rumored that the queen has taken notice and is doing her level best to improve conditions. Tinty Coin Gambling Hall, tavern/Inn Known for cheap drinks, food, board n whore. The rugged, rough and tough street rats and thugs come here to gamble, fight, eat, drink and screw. It's one of the few places that its rare to see a guard; even if there is a fight. It's not unusual that death happens a month. Wait staff: whores male n female Bouncers: tribe men's of the Skullbasher clan. Always 6 to 8 on duty. It's usually their fault death happens. *Variations: Two dice are sometimes used to speed up play, one of them being discarded oncea player totals 14 or more.A version in which the target total is 36, not 21, is also played.When gambling each player puts one unit into the pot at the start of the game. Anyplayer who busts puts an additional unit into the pot. The winner takes the pot or,in the case of an equally high total, a play-off may be made or the players dividethe pot equally among them selves. The Open Hearth This converted warehouse is a sight to behold. Peasants may be seen filing into the building for opportunities to work. The landscaping is tended to by the tenants of the poorer sections of town. They smile as they work. The building is inviting. A large chimney stretches skyward with swirls of smoke puffing out. The wooden and stone structure looks homey and comforting. Much time was spent changing its structure. It is rumored that one of the Aevescents' creations did the changes in record time. The local farms and horse ranches have even gotten involved. They accept workers for pay. Open Hearth offers dinners to those who provide a good day's work. It is a novel concept that had the influence of many people in its creation. The Baldox is often seen working the grounds with the people, playing with the children. At the end of the day he can be seen making his slow way back home, a long and tedious day's work sapping almost all his energies. Burlesque The title of the joint says it all. Any bum, knave, or thief could tell you that. The world is simple for the owner of this local entertainment center. Yes, whores could be purchased, at a steeper price as they are more comely than the norm. The world isn't so small that people could ignore the creature comforts. To be honest, the bards of the city flock to this little known tavern due to the chance of performing their diddies in the drunken company of strangers. Business is good, either to be swindled or earned, this is the place bards frequent. It is well known for the drinks it serves and the waitresses and waiters that serve them. Market Town The smell of fresh baked goods fills the air. The ground rumbles with the passing of carts and horses. The surrounding hubbub of locals sounds like the squawking of so many birds. It is a cacophonous sound that jars the senses. The buildings are well kept and the patrons well dressed. This is the part of the city that is accustomed to the number of people that frequent it. Close to the docks, but far enough to not smell entirely of sea salt, this market district has a strong tie to the entirety of NewHaven. Anything legitimate can be found here. The city prospers from the well oiled machine that is the commercial district. There is nothing that doesn't come through the city that doesn't eventually make its way to the market. Just follow the squawking and the various odors that hit the senses. The Pavillion While the lower portions of the city have their flea markets and under-worldish ventures the upper city has The Pavillion. It is a large canopy, under which the various kiosks are wheeled into position. The flies gather around the meat carts. Large brutish orcs chop cattle and carve it with effective strokes. The clothing area is well away from the food goods. Candy sections and toys may be bought as well. It is a place that is well kept and quite upscale. The city would spend quite a bit to ensure the safety of this staple ground. Arzak's Balms This Apothecary/Potion Shop is Run by Arzak Devlin a gnomish Artificer, and is known for pricey yet extremely wel made potions, oils, extracts,and antidotes.The Inside is lined neatly with shelves that are covered top to bottom with the stores goods, and on either side of the doorway sit two large Bull Mastiffs, Xern and Harad, who watch the store with interest, Above the store is located Arzak's Lab, and below it is his living quarters.